Intinya Gitu
by Starring bluelove
Summary: Dimana ada Jungkook disitu pasti ada Taehyung sampe rasanya Jungkook pengen ngelempar Taehyung ke gorong-gorong #taekook#vkook#jungkook#taehyung


"Jungkookie, waktunya untuk

sekolah"kata seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"5 menit lagi, eomma"jawab pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yag terbungkus dengan selimutnya hingga serupa dengan gundukan bola.

"Sudah jam 8 pagi. Kau yakin tidak ingin bangun?"

"Mm-hmm"Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya namun seketika ia membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yg dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Apa?! No! Hari ini jadwalku piket!"

Dengan tergesa Jungkook buru buru mandi dan menyiapkan segala peralatan sekolahnya. Jungkook mengunci rapat kamarnya dan berlari menuju dapur. Ia langsung menyambar roti lapis yg telah dibuat ibunya dan mengapitnya di mulut sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Jungkook, pelan-pelan"nasehat ibu Jungkook dengan mengusap kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan roti yg tersisa dan meneguk segelas air yg diberi ibunya. "Tidak sempat, eomma. Aku harus segera berada di sekolah."

Ibu Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi pemuda kelinci itu."hati hati di jalan sayang"

"Ne eomma"

Jungkook membuka pintu rumah dan melompati tangga kecil yg ada di depannya dan berlari menuju sekolahan. Ibu Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali pintu rumah.

Nope

starring_blueluv

Jungkook hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia masih berlari untuk mencapai kelas namun langkah larinya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jungkook!"

"Yugyeom?"

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan?"

"Aku ada jadwal piket dan aku bangun kesiangan"

Yugyeom menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Di tengah jalan, Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, kook?"tanya Yugyeom dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya dan memandang datar seorang senior yg tengah bercanda dengan teman 'kecil' nya"kenapa aku harus melihatnya di pagi ini. Ayo gyeom kita lewat jalan lain"

Baru saja Jungkook membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah dipanggil dengan orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum paksa.

"Miss me, my bunny?"

Dan seketika senyum Jungkook luntur. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menceburkan seniornya yang satu ini ke dalam kolam lele.

"Ada apa, Taehyung sunbae?"tanya Jungkook dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Santai, bunny. Jika kau berekspresi seperti ini kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas karena dua alasan. Pertama karena mendengar gombalan tak bermutu dari senior aliennya dan kedua teriakan para gadis yg melihat interaksi antara dirinya dengan sang alien. Entah sejak kapan beberapa gerombolan gadis di sini seperti membuat kelompok tentang 'kedekatan' mereka-Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka-para gerombolan gadis itu-menyebut diri mereka sebagai Taekook shipper.

"Teruskan tae!"teriak gadis berambut ombre pink yg biasa dipanggil Irene.

Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyum kotaknya sembari memberi jempol pada Irene. Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Sunbae, aku harus ke kelas dulu"

Jungkook langsung membalikkan badannya tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam dan ditarik hingga berakhir dalam pelukan Taehyung. Kembali terdengar teriakan gemas dari para rombongan gadis bahkan ada yang sampai berlari ke toilet karena tidak kuat dengan moment yang tercipta.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu"kata Taehyung dengan senyum menawannya. Jungkook merasa pipinya memanas.

What the heck am i doing?!

Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Namun pelukan Tarhyung tidak terlepas.

"Sunbae, cukup. Aku harus segera ke kelas sekarang"

"Okay"

Pelukan mereka terlepas namun Taehyung tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook pergi menuju kelas bunny-nya itu. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, sudah lelah untuk melawan sedangkan para gadis hanya bisa memekik girang melihat 'kedekatan' mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari, Jungkook meninggalkan Yugyeom sendirian di tempat yang hanya bisa diam memerhatikan keduanya dan melongo karena ditinggal.

Tak terasa jam pulang telah berbunyi. Jungkook merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari senior aliennya beserta guru guru killer. Tapi harapan Jungkook salah baru saja ia keluar dari kelas, sudah ada Taehyung yang berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil menampilkan senyum kotaknya.

Jungkook memandang datar"Bisakah kau berhenti, sunbae? Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu"

Jungkook jengah karena harinya selalu diganggu oleh Taehyung yang kurang kerjaan. Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi.

"Stop isn't my choice, kook. Aku akan mendapatkanmu cepat atau lambat"

Tanpa sadar wajah Jungkook memerah entah untuk alasan apa. Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan menggerutu.

"Kookie! Aku antar pulang!"

end

Aku ga tau aku bikin apaan:") pokoknya Tae tu bucinnya Jungkook:'v


End file.
